Homecoming
by SuperGleek
Summary: It had been a good five years since I had left the res to go study at Washington University, and now a law degree, my masters and a year's worth of internship later I was back to where I started. Leah's story after Breaking Dawn. Read & Review please.


La Push was still beautiful; the fresh air, the beautiful scenery, the picture perfect forests. It was all like something out of a romance novel.

I wondered if I could get the hell out of here before anybody noticed I was back.

It had been a good five years since I had left the res to go study at Washington University, and now a law degree, my masters and a year's worth of internship later I was back to where I started, wearing a black dress that was way too formal and a pair of heels that were much too high.

If I had it my way I would still be back in my apartment, working as a whipping bitch to the senior partners at Slater, Masters and Briggs law firm. I would be dragged out to a bar once a month by my crazy roommate, I would be going out for runs with...

"You ready for this" asked Colin from behind me, interrupting my inner monologue.

It seemed insane to think I could actually be the legal guardian to a teenager but here I was, standing with a 19 year old pup I had raised for the past five years.

Colin's home life was one of the hardest in the res. Dead mother and a drunken deadbeat dad the kid seemed to be doomed for the rest of eternity. That was until I offered to take him into the city, and he had managed to score a full scholarship at one of the top private schools in Seattle. Now in his first year of collage he was studying to be a doctor and had grown into the confident, intelligent man before me.

Of course that didn't make this trip any easier.

"Let's just go inside" I muttered, picking up my suitcase "We need to be briefed of the vamp situation"

A week ago our mighty Alpha had received word that The Volturi had decided that the Cullen's were a threat to their existence. Of course this had happened when the blonde vamp had added a new addition.

It had seemed that earlier that year Rosalie had found a 12 year old girl, beaten and almost dead after being attacked by a group of drunken tourists in Pork Angles. According to Jake the scene had reminded her of her own attack and she had bitten the girl, who was revealed to be a catholic school girl named Mary. Since then Rose and Emmett had been raising the girl as their own. Thanks to a strict moral code and the Cullen's had managed to avoid any deaths caused by the newborn, so the treaty between the pack and the vamps was still firmly in place. Since the volturi had head of the existence of the new Cullen all hell had broken loose and it looked like the new Reneseme war had begun. The face that the little girl had the ability to alter her appearance at will probably didn't help the situation.

"Leah!" Emily flew out of my mother's out and into my arms. I hadn't seen her since her wedding day five years ago, a month before I left.

"Oh I'm so glad your back! I have so much to tell you, and I love your dress! How's city life? Have you had a chance to see anybody else yet?" she babbled, dragging me by the shoulders into the house. She always did have a habit of over talking when she was nervous.

"I'm fine Em" I interrupted her before she could get started on my dating life, "where's my mom?"

Her face fell at my clipped tone and she stooped her shoulders slightly. Her habit when she was sad.

I mentally sighed before grabbing her and hugging her, careful not to leave any bruises. I may not have forgiven her but it had always bothered me to see Emily sad.

"I'm glad your back" she said quietly. I didn't say anything, I didn't need to.

"Leah?"

My mom hurried over to me and threw her arms around me, tears streaming down her face. That shocked the hell out of me.

The last time my mom and I had spoken it had ended up in her calling me bitter and me screaming at her for being the world's worst parent. Not the happiest way to say goodbye before collage.

"Oh I'm so glad your back home" she sobbed into my shirt. This was seriously not how I imagined my homecoming.

"Why does Leah get hugs and I get squat" asked Colin, as he appeared in the doorway, grinning like a fool. The kid always did have great timing.

Emily and my mom ran over to coo at Colin and I took the chance to slip into my bedroom, giving Colin a quick nod.

My room was completely and totally cluttered with crap. Sewing machines, boxes, piles of clothing and stacks of giant mens shoes covered my bed and floor. Thank god I had rented out a house instead of enduring the next six months in this house of horrors.

"Oh Leah, I'm so sorry about your room, I keep telling Seth to clear these things out but you know what they get like after they imprint"

"Its fine mom, Colin and I just stoped of to say hello before we go set up at our new place"

"What do you mean your house?" her mom frowned, looking put out. "I thought you would stay here with me and your brother"

"And what about Colin?"

"Well Sam offered to take..."

"No" I said firmly. No way in hell was my pup staying with Sam and Emily.

We started at each other for a moment before mom began to smile. It was the same smile she gave me when I announced I was leaving, the one that was suppose to look happy but just came off as forced and fake.

"Well if that's what you really want" she shrugged.

"So um where's Seth?" I asked, hoping to loosen the tension in the room. I could hear Colin and Emily chatting away in the kitchen.

"Oh your brother is out with Lucinda" said mom, perking up. "Luci wanted to buy you a gift so they went to Port Angles for the day"

She hesitated for a second before continuing.

"You know Luci really is looking forward to meeting you, and your approval would mean a lot to Seth..."

I wonder how long it will take for me to lose the title of supreme bitch of the universe. Considering I was literally a bitch I always assumed it would take a while. The fact that my own mother had no faith me though, that stung a little.

"And what make you think I'm going to attack the girl without getting to know her first?" I asked, my voice sounding icy even to me.

"Well let's be honest dear you don't have the greatest track record in the world, I mean look at Emily, Kim, Rachel and Nessie"

"Emily is a no brainer mother, Kim called me a whore and accused me of sleeping with Jared, Rachel refused to see me because of Paul and that fucking child bride caused a war that nearly got the entire pack killed" I spat out, my voice getting louder with every word. My hands were shaking and my lungs felt like they were on fire.

It never mattered it my mother wether I got screwed over or not, because the imprint always overruled everything. It never mattered to anybody how badly I got hurt or insulted so long as the loves of their lives were happy.

I felt my body tremble and forced myself to calm down. Four years of yoga and I had finally mastered my temper.

I opened my eyes and found Colin staring at me, looking worried.

"You alright Lee?"

"No"

Twenty minutes in and this trip already sucked. And I still had the official party at the Cullen's tonight, not to mention meeting my brother's imprint and the new vamp that had started a new war.

Being Beta was a bitch sometimes.

_**A/N – Hi! Well I decided to take a shot writing twilight, although I'll be honest I never really liked the books and Bella annoyed the crap out of me. Leah was the only character I could stand, so I'm attempting to write her story of finding love and discovering who her friends really are. **_

_**Also I know Sue may seem a little cold and vapid but there is a reason for that I promise. So let me know what you think?**_


End file.
